User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Old one - New one
For the very first words, I want to say Happy New Year to all the people in here! May you all have a new 2014 year full of joy, health, luck and so on, from beginning to end. It's not that long from my last blog, yet I want to make a new one to announce things, since I'm sure if I type something in the old blogs, nobody would bother come and read it... Now, to the main purpose of this blog. I shall be leaving... Well, true. I'll be gone for a period, like the last time, and I'll hand my cousin this account. I'm sure she'll put everything in control like the last time. I just hope no one uses hurtful words on her, she's not me, so wait 'till I return and start offending instead of taking someone else involving... I promise to read all the comments as long as I'm still stay here -- I won't be leaving right now -- but I don't say if I reply them, so don't self-translate anything here, or act like you know everything, or even create a chaos via this. For messages on my talk page, my cousin maybe reads them, maybe not... but I don't think she will answer/reply them, so don't just yell at me... For important things, she may have my answer to say, so just don't put doubt on her. My life begins chaotic and rubbish, and so on, and people around me, including real life or just virtual life make me feel really tired and hurt, and I don't think people around really want to see me around, so I want to take a break, to heal my wound, so they'll have time to keep harming on. A part of reason, I just find the series become strange and unable to keep the love to it, seriously. Well, not just only Bloom, but I now have deeply hatred to all the Winx girls... Want to hear reasons? Fine then, yet I don't say any sorry for bold languages -- well, just bold, I don't use any swear here =.=! *Bloom: Seriously? What kind of that strange Irish accent when you're born to be an American =.=??? And you're strong, and brave, we all know, but do you need to shout at people all the time like that? And where is the sweet Bloom I know and love? I don't want this Bloom! *Stella: Well well, what do we have here? The oldest lady, yet acting like a new-born baby. Can you grow up a little bit more like the Stella in the past? And that squeaky-and-so-childish voice never fits the personalities of you! Your styles currently are totally blind! *Flora: Excuse me, Miss So-Crazy-About-Nature! You're the fairy of nature, which most of time your power related to flowers, and you're NOT the fairy of animals, but why you're abusing your power around? You're creating an ant-eater in season 1, and worrying about a stupid giant eel when it's about to eat you and your friends? So why don't you come and translate what the crow-ed Griffin said but used Roxy's help? You Winx are nothing but such a big group of traitor! *Musa: Rock? Musical? Tomboy? I find nothing like that in you! Or your voice! A fairy of music with a not-so-musical but quite-rude-sounded-for-times voice? And tomboy/rock? From when that's showed via the voice? I don't have that kind of "tomboy/rock" voice around, yet via my personalities and styles of wearing outfits and stuffs, people can always say I'm tomboyish! *Tecna: I basically don't understand the reason why you appeared! Where is my smart and kind Tecna??? I don't want to see a too robotic person like this! *Aisha: Nothing else to say about her, really. You fiancé has just been passed away for about... not even 1 year already, and you're clinging with 2 dudes? What kind of person are you, traitor? *Roxy: And serious, where is the tough attitude impressed me from season 4? You let they kicked you out of group and replaced by that boring Daphne? Fighting, girl! Nick completely ruins this show, and nothing left to me, except hatred. I will always remain myself as a fan of this series, count down to 4 previous seasons, except the later ones co-produced with Nick! That's all I need to say. I don't need you to come to this blog and say such words like "Sorry!" or "Get better soon", ect. This is not your fault -- maybe yours, but I don't think you know, so saying that can make me consider you as fictitious. And I know my limit, so I need no one come and say those to me. Thanks for your time. If you have party for this, feel free to, as a New Year party, I never mind those. A cold wind of Autumn 12:54, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts